


Увольнительная по личному вопросу

by LaurielAnarwen, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Стив берёт увольнительную по личному вопросу. Тони и Клинт, озадаченные этим, пытаются выяснить, в чём дело.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Kudos: 42





	Увольнительная по личному вопросу

Обычно, если Тони заставал ранние завтраки, это значило, что он ещё не ложился, и для него это были скорее поздние ужины. Либо, что ему пришлось проснуться ни свет ни заря ради какого-нибудь дурацкого собрания акционеров. Либо — было такое один раз — Стив попросил поучаствовать в съёмках очередных обучающих роликов для детишек, и Тони не смог отказать.  
  
Сегодня причина была иной, но итог оставался тем же: ранним солнечным утром Тони не спал себе спокойно в постели, видя во сне чертежи и микросхемы, а сидел на кухне в компании странно понурого Стива и как всегда бодрого Клинта и пытался не клевать носом, слушая про вчерашние приключения последнего.  
  
— И тогда Батрок открыл портал и сиганул прямо туда!  
  
— Да не может быть. Откуда у него такая технология?  
  
— Ну я тебе говорю! Я ж не просто так его упустил!  
  
— И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас? — Тони обречённо прикрыл глаза рукой: утро не успело начаться, а Клинт уже радует новостями. Ещё и за завтраком! — Нет, Стив, ты слышал? Стив?  
  
Тот вздрогнул и поднял взгляд от тарелки, по которой размазывал овсянку, будто ему лет пять. Хм, странно. Обычно в это время он или уже заканчивал есть и просматривал утреннюю сводку происшествий, или по крайней мере уплетал завтрак за обе щеки — суперсолдатский метаболизм, всё такое…  
  
— А? Прости, Тони, задумался. Что ты говорил?  
  
— Я говорил, что… Погоди-ка, а почему ты не слушал? — прищурился Тони, наконец присмотревшись к Стиву повнимательнее: взгляд какой-то погасший, тёмные круги под глазами, будто не спал ночью; и кажется, эта футболка была на нём вчера… или нет? Полной уверенности в последнем не было, однако что-то точно было не так.  
  
— Доброе утро, мальчики! — на кухню пружинистым шагом вошла Наташа, распространяя вокруг себя запах цветочного геля для душа и фибры утренней бодрости, как в рекламе какого-нибудь био-йогурта. «Не пытайтесь повторить это дома». Напевая что-то себе под нос, она достала из холодильника молоко и яйца, из настенного шкафчика — миску, и принялась взбивать омлет.  
  
— Доброе утро! — широко заулыбался Клинт, немедленно забыв и о Тони, и о Батроке, и об Очень Серьёзном Разговоре.  
  
— Доброе, — сонно отозвался Тони. Стив никак не отреагировал.  
  
Наташа на миг обернулась, скользнув взглядом по троим сокомандникам. Тор и Халк, разумеется, ещё не вставали. Тони в такое время обычно тоже спал, но сегодня Пеппер подняла его ни свет ни заря ради каких-то важных документов, «которые я просила тебя подписать ещё три дня назад, Тони!», и заснуть обратно так и не получилось. Поэтому он тоже был слегка не в кондиции и вместо нормального завтрака пил вторую чашку кофе. И что интересно, Стив даже не обратил на это внимания, хотя обычно настаивал, чтобы Тони что-нибудь съел, и чаще всего даже сам ради этого готовил.  
  
Мда, можно было и раньше заметить. Но ладно, три часа сна — достаточно веское оправдание для рассеянности, в конце концов.  
  
Перед носом возникла тарелка, полная исходящего паром горячего омлета с помидорами. Поверх тарелки Наташа выразительно смотрела своим фирменным взглядом хладнокровной убийцы, и под этим взглядом Тони понуро взялся за вилку, едва не пропустив, как, прежде чем сесть и тоже приняться за завтрак, Наташа положила руку Стиву на плечо и слегка сжала в жесте поддержки.  
  
Хм.  
  
— Эй, Кэп! — позвал Клинт, толком не прожевав свой сэндвич и из-за этого плюясь крошками во все стороны. — Пойдёф ф нами феводня выфлевывать Батрока?  
  
— Клинт, — укорила Наташа, но тот не впечатлился. А Стив снова не отреагировал.  
  
Хммм.  
  
— Стив? — позвал Тони.  
  
Тот наконец-то посмотрел на него. И сказал:  
  
— Тони, мне нужна увольнительная на сегодня.  
  
Тони выронил вилку.  
  
— Тебе… что? Почему?  
  
— По личному вопросу.  
  
Нет, Тони не то чтобы был против: в конце концов, Стив — такой же командир, как и он, и, конечно, может взять увольнительную. Да хоть целый отпуск, раз уж за всё время их совместной работы это будет первый раз. Но чтобы Стив — Стив, Капитан Америка, Мистер Трудоголик! — взял увольнительную по собственному желанию? Нет, тут точно что-то не так.  
  
— Что случилось? — встревоженно спросил Тони.  
  
— Я же сказал, Тони, — терпеливо, ровно, спокойно и как-то очень утомлённо произнёс Стив, — это личное. Прости.  
  
— Нет-нет, всё нормально… — Ни черта не нормально! — Но ты… точно в порядке? — Конечно, он не в порядке, видно же: сидит понурый, ничего не ест, ничего не замечает, даже на рассказ о Батроке не отреагировал… Ещё и увольнительная эта!  
  
Взгляд Стива наконец чуть потеплел, и он перестал смотреть куда-то сквозь Тони. Даже улыбнулся. Ну, почти.  
  
— Я в порядке. Мне просто нужен один день, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Тони как можно беспечнее. — Да, разумеется. Да. Точно. Мы справимся, Кэп, всё отлично.  
  
— Спасибо, Тони. — Стив поднялся и, перегнувшись через стол, мягко провёл ладонью ему по плечу. Потом повернулся к Наташе и Клинту: — Приятного аппетита.  
  
Наташа кивнула, а Клинт, снова с набитым ртом, пробурчал: «Фпафибо».  
  
Как только Стив вышел, оставив на столе нетронутую тарелку, Тони повернулся к друзьям:  
  
— Нет, ну вы это видели?!  
  
— Видели что? — Клинт наконец доел сэндвич и попытался утянуть Наташин омлет, за что получил по рукам.  
  
— Стив! Он попросил увольнительную!  
  
— Ну да И что? — недоумённо посмотрел на него Клинт.  
  
— Это же Стив! Он никогда не брал увольнительных! Ни разу! А ещё он ничего не съел! И совсем меня не слушал!  
  
— Не вижу проблемы, — фыркнул Клинт. — Я тебя вообще никогда не слушаю.  
  
— Ну спасибо, — скривился Тони. — Но ты-то ладно, а вот со Стивом явно что-то не так. Может, у него проблемы? Может, ему помощь нужна?  
  
— Если ему будет нужна помощь, мы поможем, но это явно не тот случай, — спокойно сказала Наташа, и одновременно с ней Клинт ликующе воскликнул: — А я понял, в чём дело!  
  
— И в чём? — поинтересовался Тони.  
  
— Да всё ясно как день!  
  
— В самом деле? — подался к нему Тони. Наташа молча приподняла бровь, словно говоря: «Ну давай, удиви нас».  
  
— Разумеется! Я думаю, Кэп влюбился.  
  
Тони подавился кофе и закашлялся, а когда Наташа больно, но эффективно стукнула его между лопаток и он смог опять нормально дышать, немедленно повернулся к Клинту.  
  
— Ты рехнулся? — спросил он хрипло.  
  
— Ну а что, логично же. Сами посмотрите: он вчера вернулся какой-то задумчивый, ночью явно плохо спал, с утра ходит бледный, вздыхает и ничего не ест… Теперь ещё и увольнительную попросил. По-моему, всё ясно как день!  
  
— А по-моему, — чуть иронично начала Наташа, откинувшись на стуле и накручивая на палец прядь длинных рыжих волос, — ты путаешь Стива с тринадцатилетней школьницей.  
  
— Вот как? — надулся Клинт. — Ну хорошо, Нат, тогда, может, ты знаешь, что с Кэпом такое?  
  
Она только пожала плечами, тонко улыбнувшись. И, поднявшись, стала собирать со стола.  
  
— А знаете, что? — Клинт вскочил, явно захваченный какой-то новой мыслью. — Я думаю, нам стоит самим выяснить, что происходит!  
  
— И как же? — заинтересовался Тони, в чьей голове постепенно начинала формироваться похожая идея.  
  
— Каким-каким… Проследим, конечно! Мало ли, вдруг там что-то серьёзное, а он просто не хочет нас в это втягивать?  
  
— Или не хочет, чтобы вы лезли в его личные дела, — перебила Наташа, загружая посудомойку.  
  
Клинт только отмахнулся: ему уже не терпелось приступить к выполнению операции «слежка», и слушать голос разума он не желал.  
  
— Тони? Ты как, со мной? Поможем Кэпу?  
  
Соблазн был велик. Чрезвычайно велик. Но Тони не мог так просто побороть сомнения: всё-таки ему бы очень не хотелось так беспардонно нарушать чужие границы, тем более — Стива, чьё доверие было для Тони невероятно важно, и…  
  
— Да брось! Давай так: если выяснится, что у него свидание или что-то такое, то сразу уйдём, лады? А если нет? А если он всё-таки во что-то влип? Тогда мы сможем ему помочь. Подумай, ведь он может быть в опасности!  
  
В груди что-то больно и неприятно царапнуло при упоминании свидания, но Тони не хотел об этом думать. И потом, это и правда может быть что-то серьёзное, а Стив — это Стив: слишком гордый, он не привык просить помощи и наверняка не хотел доставлять никому проблем.  
  
— Ты прав, Клинт. Мы должны убедиться, что всё в порядке. Наташа, ты с нами?  
  
Наташа мученически застонала, возведя глаза к потолку.  
  
— О нет, с этим — без меня.  
  
— Тогда решено, — сказал Тони, вбивая ДЖАРВИСу данные через старкфон. — Остаёшься тут за главного с Тором и Халком, ДЖАРВИС в помощь. А мы с Клинтом прикроем Кэпа.  
  
— Уж вы прикроете, — вздохнула Наташа.  
  
*  
  
— Капитан направляется в Бруклин, — доложил ДЖАРВИС. В его бесстрастном голосе Тони послышался упрёк, и он немедленно ощетинился:  
  
— Эй, ты на чьей стороне?!  
  
— Я — искусственный интеллект, сэр, — всё так же спокойно отозвался ДЖАРВИС, — и в данном случае не нахожусь ни на чьей, как вы выразились, стороне, а лишь следую заложенным в меня протоколам.  
  
— Мы не следим за ним, ясно? Мы его прикрываем!  
  
— Вообще-то как раз следим, — безмятежно заметил расположившийся на пассажирском сидении мчащейся по Нью-Йорку «ауди» Клинт. — Но из самых благих побуждений!  
  
— Разумеется, мистер Бартон. — Тони ещё больше уверился в том, что осуждение в голосе ИИ ему не мерещится. Надо же было умудриться создать его таким умным! Да, не зря Тони гением считают, не зря.  
  
Он припарковал машину за пару кварталов от того места, где, согласно навигатору, стоял мотоцикл Стива, и они с Клинтом, нацепив тёмные очки, со всеми возможными предосторожностями подобрались поближе. Правда, по дороге им встретилось несколько восторженных подростков и одна не менее восторженная девица лет двадцати пяти и пришлось давать автографы и изо всех сил намекать, что они здесь по очень важному делу и лучше бы не привлекать внимание. Сработало — фанаты, понимающе покивав, отцепились.  
  
— ДЖАРВИС, — пробормотал Тони, — запиши на будущее: мне нужна продуманная маскировка.  
  
— Как скажете, сэр.  
  
Наташа, наверное, сможет посодействовать. Правда, при этом Тони наверняка придётся выслушать кучу шпилек в свой адрес, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
  
Казалось логичным, что Стив в свою увольнительную поехал именно в Бруклин: он тут родился и вырос, пусть и в начале прошлого века, здесь же у него и квартира, оформленная в собственность ЩИТом; Стив там не жил с тех пор, как переехал в Башню, но если нужно уладить какие-то _личные_ вопросы, она подошла бы идеально. У Тони неприятно засосало под ложечкой при мысли о том, что Стив и впрямь едет на свидание, но, как ни странно, навигатор привёл вовсе не к казённой квартире.  
  
С тридцатых здесь всё изменилось: новые здания, никаких тебе трущоб. Именно в этом районе Стив и вырос — Тони помнил из досье. Вот только сейчас-то зачем было сюда ехать?  
  
Они подобрались к мотоциклу так близко, как смогли. Клинт осторожно высунулся из-за угла, а потом, не оборачиваясь, сделал знак Тони, и тот, придвинувшись вплотную, тоже выглянул.  
  
— Очень странно, — громко прошептал Клинт, сдвигая тёмные очки на нос, будто надеялся, что от этого картина изменится.  
  
Стив просто… стоял. И, задрав голову, смотрел на какую-то высотку. Смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел.  
  
— Он жил здесь, — так же тихо ответил Тони. — Может, соскучился просто?  
  
В это объяснение он и сам не верил, но чем чёрт не шутит? Вдруг Стив и правда соскучился по той лачуге, в которой жил до того, как стал Капитаном Америкой?  
  
Наташа-то, похоже, что-то знает, но не сказала. И как Тони догадывался, спрашивать бесполезно.  
  
— Молодые люди! — Тони и Клинт синхронно подпрыгнули и обернулись. Тони незаметно деактивировал начавшую нарастать на предплечье броню, Клинт быстрым движением убрал за спину складной лук.  
  
Перед ними стояла благообразная старушка, чем-то напоминающая британскую королеву: аккуратная завивка на седых кудрях, очки в тонкой оправе, ненавязчивый макияж; поверх недешёвого серого платья — такое же недешёвое розовое пальто, на ногах — туфли-лодочки, в руках — ридикюль и тросточка.  
  
— Д-да, мэм? — осторожно спросил Клинт, почёсывая в затылке.  
  
— Чем это вы тут занимаетесь? — прищурившись, подозрительно спросила старушка.  
  
— Ничем, мэм, — тут же поспешно ответил Тони, ненавязчиво вклиниваясь между ней и Клинтом и улыбаясь самой обворожительной улыбкой из своего арсенала. — Мы с другом, э-э-э, просто гуляем… Да, именно так. Давно, знаете ли, не были в Бруклине… Замечательный район, и жители — прекрасные люди!  
  
— И вы хотите сказать, что вовсе не подглядывали за тем милым юношей, что стоит за углом? — лёд в голосе старушки и не думал таять.  
  
— Что?! — возмутился Тони настолько искренне, насколько мог. «Сама-то ты откуда про него знаешь, бабуля?» — Вовсе нет! О каком юноше вы… — он обернулся на настойчивое подёргивание за рукав от Клинта и успел заметить, только как Стив куда-то не спеша уходит. Пешком. — ...говорите? — закончил он упавшим голосом.  
  
— Смотрите у меня, — пригрозила старушка. — У меня телефон полиции на быстром наборе, а мой внук недавно вступил в добровольную пожарную дружину Бруклина! В нашем благопристойном районе не место всяким… шнырям.  
  
— Ну какие же мы шныри, мэм? — миролюбиво спросил Тони. — Честное слово, у нас всего лишь выдался свободный день, и мы решили погулять. Вот как раз думали, в какую сторону свернуть, чтобы, эм…  
  
— Выйти к набережной! — быстро нашёлся Клинт. — Там, говорят, виды хорошие.  
  
— О, так что ж вы сразу не сказали? — смягчилась старушка. Взгляд у неё всё ещё был подозрительный, но льда в голосе поубавилось. — Я живу в Бруклине всю свою жизнь и, разумеется, могу подсказать…  
  
Дальше они минут пять, не забывая улыбаться и вежливо кивать, внимательно слушали, как добраться до набережной. «А там на углу будет кафе — хозяин, мистер Дженкинс, замечательный человек, всегда угощает меня кофе… Вот там направо. Ох, помнится, в семьдесят втором на этой улице…». Наконец старушка их отпустила, напомнив напоследок про номер полиции на быстром наборе, и двое горе-шпионов бросились искать Стива.  
  
— Куда он пошёл?  
  
— Налево.  
  
— А потом куда?  
  
— А я, по-твоему, видел? ДЖАРВИС, ты можешь найти Стива?  
  
— С прискорбием вынужден сообщить, что это невозможно, сэр, — степенно ответил ИИ. Снова показалось, или в его голосе была доля злорадства? — Мистер Роджерс ушёл пешком, а его старкфон с утра остался в Башне.  
  
— А может, нам как раз на набережную пойти? — предложил Клинт. — Я бы на месте Стива так и сделал.  
  
Как искать Стива, было непонятно, поэтому Тони и Клинт и впрямь отправились на набережную — только не по подсказкам пожилой дамы, а по навигации ДЖАРВИСа. Кафе мистера Дженкинса могло и подождать.  
  
И надо же! Им снова повезло — Стив и впрямь был на набережной, в парке. Стоял, облокотившись на ограду, и смотрел на залив и высокие башни Манхэттена.  
  
Ну что такого он скрывает, интересно? Пока выглядело так, словно ему просто захотелось погулять по местам, где он рос, и это, безусловно, было нормально и объяснимо (сам Тони, правда, предпочитал оставлять прошлое в прошлом раз и навсегда, но речь же о Стиве, известном любителе ретро!). Вопрос был в другом. Даже два вопроса. Почему сегодня и почему об этом нельзя было сказать Тони? Они оба были командирами Мстителей и — хотелось верить — друзьями тоже, а друзьям можно довериться. Молчание Стива, как бы ни хотелось Тони об этом думать, задевало сильнее, чем должно бы. Но это логично — они ведь одна команда, в этом дело! Точно, именно в этом. Разве он, сокомандир и друг, заслужил недоверие?  
  
Они с Клинтом сидели в сторонке на скамеечке, в лучших традициях старых шпионских фильмов закрывшись развёрнутыми газетами, купленными в ближайшем ларьке. По мнению Тони, это была несусветная глупость — ну кто сейчас читает газеты? странно, что они вообще продаются! — но Клинт настоял.  
  
— О, а ты знал, что правительство собирается поднять подоходный налог? — воскликнул тот громким шёпотом. — Кстати, а что это такое?  
  
— Тшшш, — прошипел Тони. — Мы здесь не для того, чтобы читать экономическую сводку!  
  
— Но скучно же, — возразил Клинт, откинувшись на спинку скамейки и вытянув ноги. — По-моему, со Стивом и так всё понятно: он назначил свидание, девушка не пришла, и теперь он бродит один там, где мечтал погулять с ней вдвоём, и грустит. Обычное дело.  
  
Для Клинта это было на удивление логичное предположение… и очень, очень неприятное. К тому же Тони был уверен, что в таком случае Стив скорее бы вернулся к Башню и занялся каким-нибудь важным делом, или рисованием, или тренировкой, а не бродил по романтичным местам Бруклина в одиночку, вздыхая о неудавшемся свидании. Это же Стив! Нет-нет, дело должно быть в чём-то ещё. Просто обязано!  
  
— Простить нас, джентльмены, — кто-то осторожно потрогал Тони за плечо, и он снова с трудом удержался, чтобы не обрасти бронёй. Нервы ни к чёрту.  
  
Рядом с облюбованной двумя Мстителями скамейкой остановилась, судя по всему, семейная пара среднего возраста и средней упитанности. Удобные джинсы, удобные кроссовки, удобные ветровки, кепки, а главное — два висящих через плечо фотоаппарата (по штуке на каждого) и огромная карта в руках мужчины подсказали Тони, что это, должно быть, туристы.  
  
— Да? — Тони приподнял тёмные очки и выгнул бровь.  
  
— Вы подсказать нам, как пройти к Ботанический сад?  
  
Ох, проклятье.  
  
Пришлось подключать ДЖАРВИСа и рассказывать добропорядочным австрийским туристам, как пройти до Ботанического сада. Они переспрашивали всё по нескольку раз и очень благодарили, хотя, кажется, всё равно не поняли. Тони очень надеялся, что Бартон в это время наблюдал за Стивом, потому что не зря же они подрядились на это дело вдвоём. Но…  
  
— Тони, ты не поверишь, тут до сих пор печатают объявления о купле-продаже всякого барахла! Да кто вообще сейчас… Тони?  
  
— Где Стив?  
  
— На залив смотрит… Или нет?  
  
Бартон соизволил наконец выглянуть из-за края газеты и увидел то же, что и Тони: ничего. Вот набережная, вот сладкие парочки, подростки и мамаши с колясками. И всё. Стив не смотрел на залив, его вообще не было в обозримом пространстве. Стоило только на минуту отвлечься! Ну, может, на пять. Всё равно ж несерьёзно.  
  
Так. Думай, думай, думай! Если бы ты был Стивом, куда бы ты пошёл? Мысль о том, что если бы он был Стивом — не пошёл бы никуда и весь день провёл в комнате наедине с собой (со Стивом? или всё же с собой?) и… хм, нет, дальше лучше не представлять, — Тони безжалостно вымел из головы.  
  
— Поднимай зад, Бартон, мы идём… — начал было он, но закончить не успел, бесцеремонно прерванный ДЖАРВИСом.  
  
— Сэр, боюсь, в ближайшем к вашему местонахождению банке прямо сейчас совершается ограбление.  
  
Да что за день-то такой!  
  
Тони активировал броню и подхватил посерьёзневшего Бартона:  
  
— Сегодня, так и быть, прокачу. Цепляйся, Леголас.  
  
Путешествие до банка по воздуху не заняло и минуты. Странно, вокруг было тихо, гражданские не разбегались с воплями. Тони и Клинт приземлились за углом длинного здания, в противоположном конце которого располагался банк, и Тони спросил ДЖАРВИСа:  
  
— Откуда стало известно об ограблении?  
  
— Кто-то из сотрудников банка нажал тревожную кнопку. Должно быть, грабители действуют тихо и не привлекают внимания. Полиция вот-вот подъедет, сэр.  
  
— Хорошо. Нам известно, сколько грабителей и вооружены ли они?  
  
— Никак нет, сэр.  
  
Проклятье. Придётся действовать на свой страх и риск. Оставив Бартона внизу, Тони осторожно поднялся над зданием и включил сканеры. Они не сработали. Тони нахмурился, выключил их и включил снова. Не сработали.  
  
— ДЖАРВИС?  
  
— Что-то блокирует лучи сканеров, сэр.  
  
Тони включил дополнительные сканеры. Это была новая, ещё не отлаженная технология, слишком сильные колебания влияли на внутричерепное давление, из-за чего прибор нельзя было использовать долго, особенно находясь в костюме, зато сверхчувствительные сканеры могли засечь любые виды энергии, в том числе из других измерений. И с ними — всё получилось. Дело было, похоже, не в других измерениях, а в других временах: внутри банка буквально фонило энергетическими волнами, свойственными цивилизации Канга-Завоевателя. После его первого нападения правительство, разумеется, наложило лапу на всё оружие, которое удалось заполучить, как бы сильно Мстители ни были против. И вот пожалуйста! Похоже, эти идиоты его проворонили. Во всяком случае, это было бы точно лучше, чем новое нападение Канга. И логичнее, потому что зачем Кангу грабить банк?  
  
— Сэр, — позвал его ДЖАРВИС странно плывущим голосом, — вынужден напомнить, что технология «новые супер-сканеры» слишком сильно воздействует на область головы. Если вы не выключите их в ближайшую минуту, вы потеряете сознание.  
  
— Отстань, ДЖАРВИС, — рявкнул Тони и облизнул губы, когда что-то пощекотало верхнюю. Солёное. Многовато для пота.  
  
Вдали раздался вой полицейских сирен. Надо же, явились, сама оперативность.  
  
Тони, торопясь, скинул данные Клинту, а также Наташе, Тору и Халку, оставшимся в Башне: лишним не будет. И продолжил сканирование, игнорируя немилосердную головную боль. Так, семь работников банка у стены по одну сторону стойки, двадцать один человек у противоположной стены: видимо, посетители и охрана. Все неподвижны. Одна фигура ходит туда-сюда — а это, похоже, грабитель.  
  
— Тони! — воскликнул Клинт. — Ты не поверишь, тут со мной Кэп, только он без брони.  
  
Кэп? Ах, точно, они же следили за Кэпом. Нет, не следили, прикрывали.  
  
— Данные получила, — бодрый голос Наташи. — Мы в пути. Взяла щит и передатчик для Кэпа, можешь не переживать.  
  
Быстрее, быстрее, нужно закончить сканирование! Фонящая энергией дыра в пространстве посреди зала — портал? Дыра во времени? Непонятно. Двое в подсобных помещениях: то ли грабитель и один из сотрудников, то ли оба — грабители, так сразу и не разберёшь. Это — тоже скинуть Мстителям.  
  
— Сэр, — голос ДЖАРВИСа далёкий, как из космоса. Или из колодца. — Я вынужден настаивать.  
  
Со связью что-то не так, похоже. Наверное, чёрная дыра всё глушит… Но говорил же он только что с Мстителями? Или не говорил?  
  
Надо выяснить, сколько грабителей и какое у них оружие, но «новые супер-сканеры» на такое пока не способны, если это оружие не из другого измерения. Какое дурацкое название для сканеров, надо придумать другое. И разобраться с вопросом оружия.  
  
В голове звенело, и она казалась похожей на воздушный шарик. Недавно, в киночетверг, они смотрели фильм про клоуна и красный воздушный шарик, Тор сказал, что ничего не понял, Халк вовсе проспал, а Стиву понравилось… Точно, Стив. Надо спросить его, что случилось. Вдруг что-то серьёзное. Вдруг девушка не пришла… Какая девушка? Неважно. Надо…  
  
— Сэр… ключить… неры…  
  
— Тони, мы … сте.  
  
— Тони… порядке?  
  
Тот самый голос, который так хотелось услышать.  
  
— Кэп, — улыбнулся он. — Как я рад, что ты здесь. А она точно ничего не понимает, раз не пришла.  
  
— Что? Тони!  
  
Начинайте операцию, я прикрываю сверху, хотел сказать Тони. И ещё: не пускайте туда полицию, они всё испортят. Но не услышал собственного голоса. А потом мир накрыла темнота.  
  
*  
  
Голова болела. Нет, не так — голова раскалывалась. На мелкие-мелкие кусочки вроде тех, какими осыпаются окна высотных зданий, если по ним попасть лазером или репульсорами. А ещё вокруг было очень много звуков, которые хотелось выключить. Что Тони тут же и озвучил ДЖАРВИСу, но звуки почему-то никуда не пропали. Только кто-то положи руку ему на лоб и сказал голосом Стива:  
  
— Тшшш, Тони, всё хорошо.  
  
— Слишком громко, — поморщился Тони и всё-таки заставил себя открыть глаза. Странно, он даже не помнил, когда уснул. И где. А кстати, и правда — где?  
  
Свет тоже был слишком ярким, пока Стив, благослови его несуществующий бог, не закрыл его источник собой. Кажется, Тони был на улице, и вокруг все бегали, кричали, гудели сиренами и щёлкали затворами фотоаппаратов, а он сам… лежал? Да, точно, лежал — на медицинской каталке, укрытый чем-то, подозрительно похожим на антишоковое одеяло. Осознав это, Тони тут же подскочил как ужаленный — не хватало ещё валяться, будто он умирает! — и немедленно поплатился прострелившей голову тупой болью и уколовшей сгиб локтя острой. А это ещё что?!  
  
— Тони, — Стив, уперевшись рукой в его плечо, попытался заставить его лечь обратно, но Тони воспротивился со всей решительностью и, откинув одеяло, вытащил иглу капельницы и принялся срывать с себя какие-то дурацкие проводки и присоски. Головную боль и яркие вспышки перед глазами приходилось игнорировать.  
  
— Тони! — снова воззвал Стив, и к нему присоединился один из фельдшеров, дежуривших неподалёку:  
  
— Мистер Старк, ваше состояние ещё не нормализовалось, вам не следует…  
  
— Я сам решу, что мне следует, — безапелляционно заявил Тони и спрыгнул с каталки. — Вот видите, как огур… — Стив подхватил его, не дав упасть, — ...чик. Спасибо, Стив, я в порядке.  
  
— Оно и видно, — покачал головой Стив и усадил его обратно на каталку. Тони счёл это за компромисс и ложиться отказался категорически.  
  
В голове, несмотря на пульсирующую боль и плавающие перед глазами разноцветные круги, понемногу прояснялось. Тони вспомнил, что они с Клинтом пытались выяснить, что же скрывает Стив, а потом его упустили, а потом оказалось, что кто-то грабит банк, и пришлось заняться этим. Тони включил новые, недавно разработанные супермощные сканеры, и…  
  
— Портал! — снова подскочил он. — Технологии Канга!  
  
— Я смотрю, наш командир очнулся и снова рвётся в бой, — к ним подошла Наташа. — Не переживай, мы всё уже уладили.  
  
— Работали тут, пока кое-кто дрых! — возмутился Клинт, даже не пытаясь спрятать довольную улыбку.  
  
— Халк крушить! — согласился Халк.  
  
— Твои данные очень помогли нам, Человек из Железа, — вклинился и Тор, повесив молот на пояс. — Бесчестные грабители понесут заслуженное наказание!  
  
— А что было-то? — спросил Тони обступивших его Мстителей.  
  
— Оказывается, Батрок Прыгун и Жук каким-то образом выкрали из правительственных лабораторий часть технологий Канга, — хмуро сказал Стив.  
  
— А я говорил, что эти олухи всё проворонят и что им нельзя доверять ничего важного! — возмутился Тони.  
  
Стив кивнул:  
  
— Фьюри рвёт и мечет. Обещал сам заняться этим вопросом, но мы с Наташей добились, чтобы кто-то из Мстителей тоже присутствовал на переговорах.  
  
— Вот это правильно, — одобрил Тони. Он всегда знал, что на Стива можно положиться, как на себя самого. Нет, гораздо больше, чем на себя самого: Стив не вырубится прямо посреди операции, пропустив всё самое важное.  
  
— Благодаря твоим данным мы застали Батрока и Жука врасплох, — сказала Наташа, — и они не успели ничего предпринять. Вот только…  
  
— Халк поймать преступников! — довольно заявил Халк.  
  
— Ясно, — вздохнул Тони, — опять целый квартал восстанавливать?  
  
— Да нет, только пару зданий, — махнул рукой Клинт.  
  
— Что случилось с тобой, мой друг? — обеспокоенно спросил Тор. — Я едва успел тебя подхватить.  
  
— Тор верно заметил, — Стив, нахмурившись, в упор посмотрел на Тони. — Врачи сообщили, что ты был на грани смерти из-за того, что твоё внутричерепное давление поднялось до критической отметки. Ты же не использовал те свои недоработанные сканеры?  
  
— Что? — возмутился Тони. — Откуда ты знаешь про… стоп. ДЖАРВИС?  
  
— Речь шла о вашей безопасности, сэр, — невозмутимо отозвался ИИ. — Кстати, рад видеть вас в относительно добром здравии.  
  
— Не подмазывайся, предатель, — буркнул Тони. — Это вообще должен был быть сюрприз!  
  
— О, это и был сюрприз, не переживай. Удивил ты нас отлично, — ехидно хмыкнула Наташа. — Стив был вне себя.  
  
Кстати говоря.  
  
— Стив, а ты как здесь оказался? — развернулся к нему Тони.  
  
— Я? Вообще мне казалось, это я тебе должен задать такой вопрос. И Клинту…  
  
— А что сразу Клинт? — возмутился Клинт.  
  
— Халк голодный! Когда мы пойдём есть? — громогласно поинтересовался Халк.  
  
— И впрямь, — Стив вздохнул. — Думаю, этот разговор подождёт до более удобного времени. Нам всем нужно поесть и отдохнуть. А потом мы все соберёмся в гостиной и поговорим.  
  
Тони вдруг очень захотелось куда-нибудь сбежать, хоть на собрание акционеров. Но он почему-то был уверен, что Пеппер самолично возьмёт его за ухо и так приведёт в Башню. А потом проследит, что его привязали к стулу в гостиной, чтобы больше не сбегал.  
  
*  
  
В гостиной собрались, когда за окном уже стемнело. Наташа и Клинт принесли несколько кресел-мешков и разложили кружком, Тор притащил закуски, Стив сделал всем горячее какао, а Халк… Халк просто пришёл, и слава всему святому, что не решил, например, что-нибудь приготовить.  
  
Когда все расселись, Стив заговорил:  
  
— Я должен перед вами извиниться, друзья, поскольку вёл себя неподобающе.  
  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, Стив, — серьёзно сказала Наташа.  
  
— Нет, Наташа, боюсь, что как раз есть за что. Я думал только о себе и не учёл того, как моё поведение может отразиться на других. Нельзя требовать от вас командной работы и доверия, если я сам не готов вам доверять.  
  
— Неведомо мне, что произошло, — пробасил Тор, отставив в сторону миску с чипсами, — но уверен, нашим Капитаном двигали самые благородные помыслы.  
  
— И Халк так думает!  
  
— Спасибо, друзья, — Стив обвёл всех серьёзным взглядом голубых глаз. — Я очень благодарен вам и за доверие, и, — он пристально посмотрел на Тони и Клинта, — за заботу. Но всё же я виноват перед вами в том, что ушёл, ничего не объяснив. Это было бы приемлемо, будь мы просто коллегами, но мы — друзья.  
  
— Семья, — заметил Халк, хрустя попкорном. Почему-то это обыденное замечание заставило Тони вздрогнуть. Семья… неужели правда?  
  
— Верно, друг Халк! — поддержал Тор. — Мстители — как вторая семья для меня.  
  
— Халк прав, — сказал Стив. — Мы семья, а я поступил как эгоист. Дело в том…  
  
— Ты имеешь полное право не говорить нам, если не хочешь, — выпалил Тони. Внутри всё скручивалось в узел, но вот сейчас он был точно уверен, что поступает правильно. — И… это мы с Клинтом должны извиниться перед тобой, а не ты перед нами.  
  
Клинт вскинулся было, но поймал взгляд Тони и потупился:  
  
— Да, Кэп, наш гений прав. Извини.  
  
— Спасибо, — Стив тепло улыбнулся, и у Тони защемило сердце. — Но я хочу рассказать. Дело в том, что сегодня — десятое марта. День рождения моего друга детства.  
  
— О, — пробормотал Тони. — Мне жаль, Стив.  
  
— Нет, всё хорошо. Баки жив, и я не теряю надежды на то, что он всё ещё… Баки. Просто нужно время, чтобы это осознать, и сегодня мне нужно было немного побыть одному. Вспомнить. Отпустить.  
  
Тони захотелось дать себе пощёчину. Стив горевал о друге, а он, эгоист и круглый болван, только о себе и думал! Повёлся на предположение Клинта о свидании, убедил себя в том, что старается ради Стива, но правда была куда непригляднее: всё это было только ради себя любимого. Тони не мог вынести того, что у Стива есть ещё какая-то жизнь, помимо Мстителей, тем более — того, что у него может появиться кто-то, кто будет ему дороже команды… Дороже Тони. Какая же он эгоистичная сволочь.  
  
Тор поднялся, подошёл к Стиву и от всей широты души хлопнул его по плечу:  
  
— Разделяю твоё горе, Капитан.  
  
— Спасибо, Тор, — сказал Стив.  
  
Халк тоже подошёл и заключил Стива в объятия.  
  
— Халк грустить!  
  
— Не грусти, Халк, — ответил Стив, когда ему всё же удалось вырваться из крепкой хватки и сесть на своё место. — Я надеюсь, однажды мы сможем отметить день рождения Баки все вместе, включая и его самого.  
  
— Прости, Кэп, — виновато опустил голову Клинт. — Мы вели себя по-свински.  
  
— Вы волновались за меня, — сказал тот. — И я понимаю.  
  
— Погоди-ка… — Клинт прищурился и вскинул глаза на Наташу, явно что-то осознав. — Ты знала? С самого начала?  
  
Та тяжко вздохнула.  
  
— Разумеется знала. В отличие от вас, я внимательно читаю досье.  
  
А ведь я тоже мог бы догадаться, подумал Тони. Просто ещё раз прочитать файлы, это же так очевидно!  
  
— Но почему не сказала? — возмутился Клинт.  
  
— Потому что это не мой секрет. Стив промолчал — я не имела права влезать.  
  
— И тебе спасибо, Наташа, — Стив улыбнулся ей. Тони больно было видеть эту улыбку, а ещё больнее — сознавать, что он её недостоин. Недостоин _Стива_.  
  
— Халк хочет обнимашки! — заявил Халк.  
  
— О нет, — сказал Тони. — Нет-нет-нет.  
  
— Да! — Тор уже шёл к нему. — Друг Халк прав — давайте обнимемся!  
  
Общие обнимашки всегда были для Тони чем-то очень неловким, хоть и приятным. И оттого ещё более неловким. Особенно сегодня, когда его притиснуло к Стиву.  
  
_Ты недостоин._  
  
*  
  
— Сэр, я настаиваю на том, что сегодня ночью вам следует отдохнуть. То же рекомендуют вам и врачи.  
  
— А я настаиваю, что мне нужно работать! Я лучше знаю, так что разговор окончен.  
  
— Сэр…  
  
Стук в дверь положил конец этому дурацкому спору. Тони открыл — и увидел на пороге Стива с подносом, на котором дымились ещё две чашки какао. Так. Похоже, сегодня работа и впрямь откладывается.  
  
— Знал, что ты не спишь, — сказал Стив. — Можно войти?  
  
— О, конечно! — Тони, костеря себя на чём свет стоит за рассеянность, пропустил Стива в комнату и закрыл дверь. Тот поставил поднос на столик у кровати и сел на стул, пригласив Тони устроиться на кровати. Забавно, что он распоряжался тут, как у себя, но Тони всё устраивало. Даже слишком.  
  
Какао было отличное. Ещё бы не было — Стив же готовил, а у него всё всегда получалось отлично.  
  
— Тони, — Стив серьёзно и немного обеспокоенно взглянул на него, — я бы хотел попросить у тебя прощения лично.  
  
— Что?! — Тони чуть не пролил какао на футболку и на всякий случай поставил чашку на стол — во избежание. — Ты — у меня? Но за что?  
  
— Я же говорил: за недоверие и молчание. Ты имел право знать.  
  
— Вовсе нет, Стив, это ты имел право ничего не объяснять, а мы с Бартоном… мы вели себя как последние идиоты.  
  
— Вы волновались за меня, и вполне оправданно. Мне следовало объяснить всё если не сразу, то по крайней мере тогда, когда я вас заметил.  
  
— Ты нас заметил? Когда?!  
  
— Почти сразу же.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Нет, — Тони подался вперёд и запечатал Стиву рот ладонью, — хватит извиняться! О. Я… то есть… — жутко смутившись, он отдёрнул руку и на всякий случай спрятал за спину. И отодвинулся. Он бы вообще вскочил и убежал, но это было бы совсем странно.  
  
Показалось, или на щеках Стива тоже проступил лёгкий румянец?  
  
— Х-хорошо, — пробормотал тот хрипло. Потом прочистил горло и продолжил: — Тогда, может, позволишь мне пригласить тебя на… прогулку? В качестве невербального извинения? Вы с Клинтом не пошли в кафе мистера Дженкинса, и напрасно. Он готовит совершенно восхитительный кофе.  
  
— Откуда ты…  
  
— Миссис Майерс — очень милая женщина, — Стив улыбнулся, и Тони просто утонул в этой улыбке. Такой тёплой, такой… родной. — И она говорит чистую правду.  
  
— На прогулку? — сипло уточнил Тони, сам с трудом понимая, что говорит. Оторвать взгляд от глаз Стива было просто физически невозможно. — В кафе?  
  
— Сначала сходим в кафе, а потом прогуляемся по набережной, вечером там красиво. И продают чудесное мятное мороженое.  
  
— Ты же любишь с пеканом.  
  
— С пеканом тоже продают.  
  
— Да, — тихо отозвался Тони. — Разумеется. Да.  
  
— И не вздумай платить за меня, — всё так же улыбаясь, строго сказал Стив. — Я приглашаю.  
  
— К-конечно… то есть… Я постараюсь.  
  
— Тогда я зайду за тобой завтра в шесть, — Стив допил своё какао и поднялся. Тони едва удержался от того, чтобы схватить его за руку и никуда не отпустить.  
  
Уже у двери Стив обернулся:  
  
— А сегодня — никакой работы в мастерской. Отдыхай. Это я тебе говорю как Капитан. И как друг.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Тони. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Я обещаю.  
  
Ночью Тони снились огни Манхэттена, отражённые в воде, и улыбка Стива, и проснулся он отдохнувшим, чего с ним не было уже очень долгое время.


End file.
